Protect You
by Make-My-Heart-Burst
Summary: Daltonverse, Jogan. Logan finds out about Julian's stalker and comes to the rescue. Characters belong to Mama CP, and the whole Dalton Dynasty


Julian sat in his room, tapping his foot impatiently. He wanted to leave, wanted to get out of Dalton and far away from everything that hurts. Logan, his school work he was behind on, Logan, his stalker, Derek bugging him about Logan, Logan being in love with someone else…

It was really starting to add up.

Julian huffed and picked up the mutilated picture of himself, trying to swallow but finding his throat to be too dry. No. He wouldn't admit how terrified he was. He had let his guard down when he and Derek had arrived at Stuart and saw the Stalker's message, but he wouldn't let that happen again.

He was not going to be afraid.

"Julian Larson!" there was no knock as Logan moved right on into Julian's room.

"Hey there, make yourself at home!" Julian rolled his eyes. But Logan looked furious and Julian noticed that he had crushed up flowers in his tight fist. The rose petals made Julian flush white at first before realization hit him.

"Derek fucking told you!" Julian stood up, banging his hand on his desk.

"Damn right Derek told me," Logan glared. "What were you thinking not telling me? Are you going to call the police?" Julian shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me?

"It's none of your damn business Lo," Julian snarled.

"Some psycho threatens you, it's my business Jules," Logan threw the rose petals in the air. They made Julian flinch. "You're my friend."

"I'm not calling the police, I can handle this," Julian said.

"What are you going to do? Call your publicist? Get another film job and disappear until this guy…girl…creep strikes again?" Logan sat on the edge of Julian's desk.

"I don't know how, But I will, I've been stalked before Logan."

"Not like this." Julian looked out his window and Logan crossed his arms over his chest. "I have an idea, but you're not going to like it."

"Then I don't want to hear it."

"Derek thinks it's a good idea."

"Then I REALLY don't want to hear it."

"Julian!"

"Logan!" Both boys stared at each other, eyes flaring. Logan ignored Julian and delivered his well thought out plan.

"My dad has like, 50 body guards. All I have to do is get him to spare one, it won't be hard, and he's done it before." Logan stood up beginning to pace as the idea formulated. "The bodyguard would have to stay with me, you know, since he's on daddy-dearest's payroll, but then you'll just have to stay with me too, that way, you're protected. I bet I can even get two down here, just for precautionary measures…" Julian watched as Logan paced, slightly awestruck as his friend worried so openly about his safety and well being. Of course, he was nuts. There was no way his dad was just going to hand over two bodyguards and even less of a chance that it would be possible to spend every waking hour with Logan.

Of course, Julian wouldn't mind. "I'm not scared." Julian hadn't actually intended on saying that out loud, but Logan stopped in mid-rant, somewhere around getting teacher to email assignments to him so he'd never have to leave his room, and looked at him.

"You can be," Logan said. "I mean, who knows what your stalker wants with you?"

"No, no…" No he was scared shitless of his stalker. But he wasn't afraid of…

Acting impulsively, Julian walked directly at Logan and pulled him close by gripping his shirt collar. With one blink, Julian pressed his lips to Logan's and they both sucked in a quick breath. Julian felt Logan lift his hands and he wondered if he was going to push away, Julian didn't care, he was putting his all into this one kiss.

Logan grabbed the front of Julian's shirt and they pulled apart, neither of them letting go. Julian looked at Logan with wide eyes, his heart pumping a million miles an hour. Logan looked lost for a minute, like he wasn't sure what was happening. But before Julian could say anything else, Logan leaned in and kissed Julian, softer than Julian's facial attack, but still with enough effort to push Julian back against the door and slide his hands up through the back of his neck.

"Why didn't you tell me," Logan whispered in Julian's ear, panting hot breath onto his skin.

"I…couldn't," Julian turned his head to look into Logan's eyes. "Blaine, Josh, Kurt…"

"I thought I couldn't have you," Logan dipped his head and looked at his feet. Julian took a finger and rose up Logan's head to kiss him again and again.

"It's always been you," Julian admitted. "I'm in love with you Logan."

"I'm in love with you," Logan smiled and he pressed his forehead against Julian's. "Let me help you. Please Jules? Let me be there for you, do something to help…" Logan's hands slipped into Julian's and Julian gave them a squeeze.

"I don't know of anywhere else I'd rather you be."

* * *

><p>That was my first Jogan fic… what did you think?<p> 


End file.
